Is My Name 'The Doctor' ?
by 2-Hearted-Human
Summary: After being missing for almost 2 years, The doctor wants his mummy. But he has forgotten that she was the one who kidnapped him. Doctor whump
1. Prologue

He heard footsteps, men talking. His head hurt, he felt like he was spinning. He was lying on something flat from his head to foot. He began to open his eyes. His vision was blurry until it came clear. A man and a woman were leaning over him. She was applying something to his head, a tissue or wet cloth.

The doctor frowned. He grew scared as he looked around the room. Police officers, paramedics, men in suits and carrying cameras surrounded him.

But he couldn't see her.

The paramedic noticed that he was awake and called for a woman. His memories began to flood back into his head, he can remember her franticly running about the room grabbing things and packing them, from time to time she would come over, give him hugs and kiss him on the head, tell him she loved him. She told him to stay quiet and to have a drink of water, and then it went black. Now she was gone, he couldn't see her, panic rose up inside him.

He wanted her to be with him. He was frightened. Another woman came over and knelt beside him on the floor. She smiled.

"It's ok doctor. Your safe"

The doctor stiffened "Who are you?"

"Doctor it's me, it's Donna"

"I don't know you. Why are you calling me Doctor?"

"It's your name"

"I want my mummy" The doctor stood before the paramedics could strap him onto the board and carry him to the ambulance. The paramedics beckoned him to stay down but he refused. He jumped up and began to slowly back up to the corner of the room.

"Where's my mummy?" The doctor sounded like a child weeping for his mother for comfort and protection.

Donna stepped forward "Doctor, she wasn't your mum. She kidnapped you, almost two years ago"

"You liar! I want my mum, I want my dad!"

Two polices officers moved forward. With no intent on hurting or harming the doctor, they knew what he had been through and didn't want to frighten him. The tallest officer placed his arm slowly over the doctor's shoulder and lead him out of the room into the hall and outside into the fresh air.

Neighbours were outside at their doors. Police jeeps stood outside the garden. A woman was being handcuffed and about to be placed in the back of the jeep. The doctor saw her and ran over.

"Mummy! Mum!"

She smiled in the officers grip. The doctor ran up and gripped her into a hug.

In her disadvantage she could not hug back and instead leaned her head on his chest.

"What happened mummy? Why are there people in the house?"

She drew back from the hug. "I have to go somewhere baby. I'm not gonna see you for a while ok"

Tears formed in the doctor's eyes "What. Why?"

The officer stepped up and gave her a shove indicating that it was time to go. Another man placed a hand on the doctor's shoulder and tried to pull him away.

"I have to go now"

"Mum!"

"I love you baby. You will always be my baby boy"

The door shut and the police jeep drove away. The doctor was lead to another jeep but it was different. It was huge and black. The windows were tinted and letters were stuck to the bonnet 'TORCHWOOD'. A man opened the back door and beckoned for the doctor to get in. Once the doctor had sat down, the door slammed shut. The doctor leaned close to the window hoping to see what was going on.

"Hey doc"

A soft American voice called out from behind him, making the doctor jump and turn immediately to face him. The man smiled, he sat in the front at the wheel, and he wore a long coat and a shirt with braces. His face was kind and his tone was soft.

"It's me Jack. I'm taking you to the hub ok"

The doctor was too frightened to answer. The woman who called herself Donna opened the door next to the doctor and sat inside. The doctor drew his knees up to his face and wrapped his arms tightly around his legs.

"Doctor I'm not gonna hurt you"

The doctor looked her up and down. "I want my mummy"

Donna simply stared before putting on her seatbelt as Jack turned on the engine. The doctor hid his face in his legs not allowing them to see him cry. The jeep drove away from his home, the one he spent the past 2 years in with his kidnappers.


	2. Taken

**1 year, 8 months , 2 weeks, 4 days, 7 hours, 10 minutes and 38 seconds prior to the doctor's rescue.**

Donna stopped for the third time noticing that they were lacking a person. Jack took notice and also began to swivel on the spot to try and see where their friend had got too.

"God, where's he gone off too now?"

"Now I'm convinced that he's trying to escape"

"What you mean escape"

"Well you take for him to come shopping and we all know is, is that that's the least favourite thing he likes to do."

"He said he was bored so I took him out of the house"

"To Primark"

"Oh shut up!"

The doctor had in fact got himself caught up in a few things that had caught his eye. A stall that was set just outside the store Donna and Jack were in. It held many little objects, including watches, wind up toys, teddies and even some snow globes. He had picked up one and shook it, holding it up to his line of sight he looked into the small globe that now showed Big Ben surrounded by fake balls of snow.

His attention was drew back when a far off voice was shouting out. They were shouting a name. The doctor spun to try and find where it was coming from. It was behind him, a woman. Short in height about up to the doctor's chest, her hair was a bob and carried a bit of weight. She was running frantically past all the store whilst calling the name, she was running towards the doctor.

"Aidan! Aidan!"

She ran up to the doctor and surprised him by enveloping him into a hug.

"Oh Aidan I thought I lost you. We've been looking everywhere for you"

"Ah ma'am I think you have me mistaken for somebody else"

"Now now Aidan it's time to go home"

The woman took hold of the doctor's wrist and began to pull him away. The doctor pulled the other way as he tried to free his wrist from her grasp. But was stopped when an angry Donna appeared.

"Oi! Doctor, this is the third time I'm having to come look for you…Oi what you doing?" Donna indicated to the strange woman.

"I'm taking my son home"

"Ma'am I'm not your son I'm..

The doctor was cut off by and elder man who was walking up to him and the woman. He was taller than the woman, grey hair but looked in his late forties and still capable of hard tasks. His hair was slicked back and his face was slightly wrinkled.

"Annie. Annie what are you doing to this man? And why did you run off?"

"Look Frank It's Aidan"

The man sighed and slowly reached down to release the woman's grip on the doctor.

"I'm sorry sir for the inconvenience, my wife is still having problems getting over our son's death"

"Oh I'm sorry. How long was that then? If you mind me asking"

"Not at all, ah it's been..20 years"

"20 years, that's awfully long did get over something" Jack butted in.

"Yes well, he was our only child"

"Of course" The doctor turned his head slowly towards Jack and said sternly "And we do apologize"

"Oh no, I should be the one apologizing"

"No need, it was just a small mistake"

"Well then, thank you and have a nice day"

"You too"

The man walked away guiding his wife with him. When they were out of ear shot Annie turned to him.

"Frank, he looks like Aidan"

"Annie darling, Aidan was 10. That man must be in his thirties, if even"

"That's what age Aidan would be"

Frank turned to look at the man again who was now talking to the red haired woman and the man in the long world war 2 coat.

"I want him Frank. I choose him"

Frank sighed still staring at the doctor before turning back to face his wife again.

"Fine. If it's him you want, then I'll get you him"

* * *

"Jack were did you park the car?"

"Just down there, it wasn't far from the entrance"

The doctor, Jack and Donna had finished up their shopping. Or rather Donna had finished up her shopping. After deciding to head home a half an hour earlier, they had been held back on Donna not being able to decide on wither to buy the red jumper with the blue butterfly or the navy and white stripped one. The doctor was about to go crazy. He never understood how people can walk about all day judging clothes and deciding wither to buy them or not.

After dumping Donna's bags in the boot of the jeep. The group jumped into the car and drove off back to the hub were Martha was waiting. Unfortunately. No one had realized that they were being followed by a mysterious blue car.

* * *

It was a fifteen minute drive from the shopping centre to the hub. Once they made it outside the tower. Jack parked and turned off the engine before swiftly jumping out of the jeep, closing the door behind him and making his way toward the entrance to the hub. The doctor and Donna closed their doors also and looked to Jack. The doctor raised his arms in the air.

"What, is the captain to lazy to carry some bags!"

He was answered by a quick retreat from Donna as she jogged on to catch up with Jack"

"Oi! Don't leave me to carrying all these on my own!"

But they ignored them. The doctor sighed and opened the boot, lifting all the bags, 4 in each hand. After he closed the boot door and heard the car self lock turn on, he made his way towards the hub.

"God, after everything you do for people, they still leave you to do all the work"

* * *

The engine was turned back on, the gear stuck into drive and the pedal pushed forward. Annie smiled as the blue car made its way closer to her mission.

* * *

The doctor shifted the bags in his hands. The weight was different to what he thought they'd be and began to wonder what exactly Donna had bought. Then he heard a car drive up behind him. He turned his head slightly to see a large blue car had stopped a little off behind the TORCHWOOD jeep. The doctor ignored it and carried on his way towards the tall building in front of him. Until a sharp pain in the back of the head stopped him in his tracks, causing him to drop the bags and fall to his knees.

Two hands gripped his shoulders and hauled him up to his feet. The owner of the hands had attempted to knock the doctor out, but had only succeeded in confusing him. His vision became blurred and his head hurt. The same hands that had hit him and pulled him up, had now made their way to cover his mouth and wrap around his waist and begin to drag him backwards.

The doctor found this person to be quite strong and hoped there not to be an accomplice or else he'd be no match. But even though one remained one, the doctor's sore head and confused daze made him unaware of where he was. So instead he tried to kick his way out. He'd managed to give the man a hard kick in the shin which only made him more forceful and tighter in grip.

The doctor could now see the he was being dragged to the blue car that he had seen pull up. The back door had been opened and was waiting for him. He again tried to make a hasty get away by freeing his mouth enough to give the man's hand a hard bite. The man yelped in pain and loosened the doctor's grip. The doctor then tried to make a break for it, but was pulled back by the colar and received a hard knee to the gut. He doubled over and fell close to the ground but was pulled back up and into the back of the car.

He landed on the back seats with a hard thump and lay across leather like cushions. He looked up to see a familiar face. The woman from the shop he'd met earlier was now sitting in the front seat turned towards him. She smiled.

"Hello my little angel"

The man leaned into the car and over the doctor. Before the doctor could try anything, he was hit hard in the head with a metal object knocking him unconscious. The man got back out of the car and pushed the doctor's legs in before shutting the door. He then ran round the front seat and climbed in, started the engine and turned to his wife.

She said "Lets bring our baby home"


	3. A New Home

It was dark in Oakwood, not many cars were about. Everyone had went in for the night. The kids stuck their pyjamas on, snuggled into bed and dozed of into dream land. The adults used their times to sit in front of a fire watch TV maybe have a drink. Outside the street lights were on to guide those along the way.

A car pulled up round the corner and drove slowly with no headlights. The tires made no sound against the tarmac, not wanting to make the neighbours aware of its arrival. The blue car made its way down the street, passing a few houses along the way. Until it came to a particularly nice house at the end of the road. The car drove up the kerb and went silent.

No one got out until they believed that the coast was clear. Annie made the first move and stepped out of the car. With the keys in hand she turned towards her home. She past the gate and walked up to the font door. Placing the keys in and giving it a sharp twist, the door creaked open and she stepped out of the way. Frank got out and closed his door before opening the back one. The prone figure that greeted him, still lay unconscious.

Frank was strong. He may not look it but he was. People would take him as a man who needed help if he was seen carrying a heavy looking box. No one could see his muscles and built chest under the long droopy jackets that he liked to wear. Yet still, no one could look at him now and be amazed to see him lift a full grown man out of the back seat of a car and swing him over his shoulders. Then carry him up the garden and into the waiting house without a moments hesitation.

The doctor was waking up but it was hard. As if his eyes were glued shut and he could never keep them open long enough to see his surroundings. It was like just being out of surgery. The anaesthetic was wearing off but you would still find it difficult to wake and result in falling back into a heavy slumber.  
He could hear muffled sounds. He was floating, no wait. He was upside down. He was being carried.

Black

Something touched him. His breathing was slow. He tried to remember what was going on but his head hurt to much.

Black

He was descending, one thump after another. The voices got louder a clear. One was deep, it felt so close. The other was quite and immense. A woman. She was in front of him. He tried to look up, he saw her looking down at him. She smiled and said something but he heard no words.

Black

He was woken by cold. The doctor was set down in the corner of the room. The entire basement was stone. It held no windows and only one exit. The flat smooth floor was hard on the doctor's shoulder. He wanted to moved but he was too weak. He lay on his side in a ball. Two figures hovered over him. His eyes opened ever so slightly. The smaller figure bent down and ran her slender fingers through his hair. He wanted to recoil but his body refused. He looked to her.

"Hi baby. Welcome home"

Only the sound of the doctor's breathing replied to her. She bent back to were his feet lay and lifted something into the air before slowly placing it over the doctor and rested it just above his shoulder.

"Here's a blanket to keep you warm, I don't want you catching a cold"

The doctor swallowed and opened his mouth to speak. His words were silent. A beg in this situation. Like a whisper, it was all he could manage.

"Please"

She continued to play with his fringe "Hush now. It's past your bed time."

She leaned forward and gently slid the doctor's eyes shut. Like a person paying respect to a dead body that a past in an incident and died before shutting their eyes. The doctor was still too weak to disobey. He couldn't understand why he was finding it so hard to stay awake, to find his strength, to speak. A shadow past his eyes and a set of lips touch his forehead.

"Good night my little angel. I love you."

A small prick pierced his arm. She stood up and joined the man who was waiting for her. The arms hooked and they began their ascent back up the stairs. When they reached the top both looked back down and the sleeping figure. The woman disappeared from sight as the man reached over and turned off the light, making all, go dark.


	4. Dinner Is Served

**If you guys want to, you can picture 'Frank' as Frank Breitkopf from criminal minds.**  
**And 'Annie' as Annie Wilkes from the film Misery. As you can see now, where I got the names from.**

The doctor stared at the ceiling. After waking up in the basement three days ago with a headache and a blanket over him, he started to think back to what happened. He remembered the man and woman, the couple he met whilst out shopping with Donna and Jack. The woman claimed that he was her son. He took it as an effect of Schizophrenia. He remembered the man telling him that their son had died 20 years ago, maybe that was what brought it up. The lose of a loved one can really bring people down.

He remembers walking towards the hub and being grabbed from behind after getting hit on the head. That man was seriously strong, he must have a tuff job. He was pushed in the back of the car and that's when he recognised the woman, she called him angel. What confused him most was the fact that he stayed knocked out during the whole journey in the car. But he vaguely remembers waking up and she was there. The woman, she kissed him and said something about him being home. Then it just goes black. That's all he can remember.

He's sure that they must have drugged him, especially if he stayed unconscious for that long and during the whole night. But that was three days ago and they haven't been down since. He tried to figure out what was their plan. He knew that they believed (Or wanted to believe) that he was their son. He knew that they would probably want him to think the same. What he doesn't understand is that they took a full grown man. They looked to be in their forties so if their son died 20 years ago, then he would have only been a child. So why did they take him? Maybe they wanted to continue with their lives like nothing happened, their son would look the same age as the doctor by now, well the same age that the doctor looks. He figured that these people were out of their heads, they're husband and wife that are working as a team for kidnapping.

* * *

It has been six days since the doctor woke up and still they haven't been down to him. He hasn't eaten or drank since a couple of hours before he, Jack and Donna left for the shops. He knew that's humans could only last up to a week with out any food but 2 weeks if they had any water. He doesn't seem to be getting any. And he's down right sure that these people don't know that he's not human. So if they wanted him alive, then they would at least feed him.

Seven days have past and the doctor made sure he wouldn't sleep but the lack of food and water was making him tired. He also lacked warmth which made him kick himself for not lifting his coat. But he still had the blanket. The basement was quite dark and he could only see so little using his keen eyesight. It would scare him to not be able to see anything, he wouldn't know if he was being watched. He would try and find his way to see if there was an escape but that lead him to a set of stairs and figured that he shouldn't go up and that it was the only exit.

The door opened at the top of the stairs, the light brightened the room creating a box of light at the bottom on the floor. The doctor stood but was a distance away from the stair case. A silhouette stood in the doorway and looked down before closing the door and flicking a switch. The doctor tightened his eyes shut not use to the light. He covered the light by raising a hand above his eyes. He could see the interior of the room. It was a big basement. A few boxes sat in the corner, a huge machine was tucked away, hidden under the stairs. He could also see the person who was now descending the stairs.

Frank touched the bottom and stared at the doctor, adding a smile at the corner of his lips. The doctor didn't like that smile, it made his spine shiver. But he still wanted to show his confidence and not let a freaky smile scare him down.

"Frank right"

"You remember me"

"From the shops yes. Well Frank, its seems that I have ended up in your basement and have been here for a week now"

"Oh really, you want to leave? We just got you back"

"Yes actually I do"

"Oh that's a shame" Frank began to slowly making his way toward the doctor. "Because we don't want you to leave"

"Sorry but I've got some friends who are probably missing me right now and wondering were I am"

"Tuff"

The doctor was getting a little angry "What do you want with me?"

"Your love"

"What!"

"Now now Aidan, use your inside voice"

"I not Aidan, my names the doctor"

"Stop lying Aidan!" Frank out burst but immediately calmed himself "You know its not nice"

"Listen, I'm not Aidan, I'm not your son. I never am and I never will be. He's dead"

Frank lunged forward. He had been getting closer and closer to the doctor for a while and now was the time he had decided to pounce. He had taken the doctor completely by surprise. He grabbed the doctor by the hair and gave him a hard punch in the gut. Winded, the doctor leaned forward until Frank gripped his hair tighter and forced him to the ground.

The doctor was now flat on his stomach and couldn't move. Frank still had a grip on his roots and had now pushed his knee down on the doctor's back. Freeing his other hand to reach back and take out a small piece of rope, long enough to tie the doctor's hands behind his back. Once he was done Frank stood leaving the doctor on the cold floor, who could now only manage to move himself on his side, making him vulnerable. Frank shouted as his booted the doctor hard in the ribs.

"Your hardly dead if your sitting right here"

The doctor coughed out his words "I'm.. not your.. son"

Frank bent down and pulled the doctor up by the tie. The two men were now inches away from each other. Frank spoke coldly "You will be"

Frank threw the doctor back to the floor and gave him a few more kicks in the abdomen, back and torso. When he took breaks the doctor used that time to get his breath back. He was surprised that there was still no broken bones. Frank had been standing in one spot for a while staring down at him. The doctor took no notice as he was to busy getting over the pain that was shooting through his chest and stomach. Then he looked up to see Frank move forward and swing one leg over him, Frank towered over the doctor, he held no expression on his face even when he bent down grabbed the timelord by the lapels of his jacket, pulled him up into a sitting position and pushed him hard against the wall.

The doctor whacked his head against the stone and badly wanted to put his hand to it but he couldn't in his situation. Frank leaned forward and again their faces were so close. The doctor could feel his breath on his cheeks. Frank smiled as he knelt and sat on his legs, one on each side of the doctor, trapping him. The doctor couldn't move.

"Now you will listen to me. I love my wife, so I will personally make sure that she is happy. And right now the only way to do that is you. She wanted her son, she saw you, I got you. And you will do what ever we say." Frank gave the doctor a hard shake causing him to hit his head again "Got that!"

The doctor nodded. Frank smiled and patted him on the side of the face "Good boy" Frank stood

"Now, we're about to have dinner but first I have a few things you need to know. First, your mother and I would appreciate it if you would call us like your suppose to, 'mum' and 'dad'. Second, at dinner you will not speak unless spoken to, and you will use your manners. Finally, if you misbehave in any way, you will be straight back down here and I will be ready. Ok"

The doctor nodded

Frank frowned "Yes. Dad" his tone indicated for the doctor to copy

"Yes"

"No. Yes.." Frank moved forward and lifted his foot in the air before stomping it back down on the doctor's leg. "DAD!"

The doctor yelled in pain. He tried to wriggle his leg out from under Franks foot but that only lead for him to lean harder in. He just had to say it and he would get off. He didn't want to completely break his leg.

The doctor breathed heavily "Yes… dad"

Frank lifted his foot. The doctor pulled it away from him in case he done anything else.

"Good. Your learning. Now, time for dinner, I'm sure your starving"

Frank pulled the doctor up to stand, the doctor leaned more on his leg that was less in pain. Frank was a little taller than the doctor and a bit more built. The doctor watched him as he walked over to underneath the stairs and pulled out another piece of rolled up rope. The doctor looked from the rope, to frank, to the rope again. Frank walked over to him.

"Kneel"

The doctor hesitated but done as he asked. Slowly he lowered to the ground and leaned on his knees. Then Frank walked behind him and untied his hands. The doctor rubbed his wrists were they were red. This man clearly had some experience. Frank leaned forward and began to tie the doctor back up only now it was around chest and arms. The doctor's top half of his arms were pinned to his side. When Frank was done he heaved the doctor back up and half pulled half dragged him to the stairs.

When they got to the top, Frank turned off the light and opened the door. In the hallway the doctor could smell cooked food. He looked at his surroundings to get a glimpse of the house he was in for the first time. The entrance to the basement was under the stairs. To his left was the kitchen, inside he could see food set out on top of the counter, a hot oven and the fridge. To his right was the front door. He looked at it, seeing the street outside, fresh air and freedom. Frank noticed and whispered in his ear from behind him.

"Don't even think about it"

The doctor sighed silently before being pulled off into the kitchen.

No one was there, just food that made his stomach beg. He continued to be dragged into the connecting room. The dining room. Inside was a large table and chairs, some pictures on the wall and flowers on the table. Annie had her back to them as she was setting out the table for dinner. Frank let go of the doctor and walked over to her wrapping his arms around her and kissing her on the cheek.

"Look who's here"

Annie spun round and saw the doctor. She smiled and ran up to him and wrapped her arms around him. The doctor tightened his face in pain. His now bruised chest was being tightly squeezed by the psycho. She pulled out from the hug and walked back to Frank. The couple stood side by side looking at the doctor, making him uncomfortable as he stood there helpless and tied up.

Annie went into the kitchen and brought in the food. Frank grabbed the doctor and brought him to a seat at the end of the table. Annie sat to his right and Frank on his left. The doctor was thankful that he wasn't tied to the chair. But he still didn't see how he was going to eat in his condition, if they were letting him eat at all.

"Now Aidan, Frank told me that he wants to keep you tied up because you've been naughty. So _I'm_ just going to have to feed you"

"Or you can just untie me and I'll do it my self"

Frank jumped up and grabbed the doctor by the fringe "What did I tell you Aidan!"

_God, this man has anger issues _"Not to talk"

Frank pulled harder "What do you say"

"I'm sorry"

"I'm sorry!…

Frank turned the doctor to face Annie, she had happily tucked into her meal, acting like nothing was going on. The doctor stood his ground and kept quiet. Frank gripped harder. It felt like his hair was going to come out of his head, but he still refused to speak. He wasn't going to let two nutters kidnap him and train him into becoming their son, especially not in just a week. Frank practically pulled his head back.

"Ahh! Let go of me!"

"Not until you apologize to your mother!"

"She's not my mother!"

"BOYS!" Annie out burst. She had been clenching her fork tightly in her fist. After her intrusion she loosened her grip and changed her tone back into its normal calm way. "Now, Frank let go of Aidan so he can eat, I want to have our first dinner back together again like a family. So no shouting at the table"

Frank let go of the doctor and sat back down in his chair and tucked into his meal. The doctor kept his eye on him, these people can't be serious. That lunatic was seconds away from ripping out the doctor's hair, now he was happily enjoying his meal like everything was normal.

"Aidan" she called

The doctor continued to stare

"Aidan, look at me"

_My name is not Aidan_

"I said look at me"

_No_

"AIDAN!"

The doctor slowly turned and faced her with cold eyes. He hoped to get across that he will not be tamed. He will not be changed into some dead child. She stared back before simply smiling. He looked down at her outstretched hand. It welded a fork and on top sat some meat and what looked like cheese.

"I made your favorite. Lasagna"

She held up the fork but stopped when the doctor closed his mouth. Even though he was quite hungry, starving in fact. He remembered them drugging him to sleep and now he won't take any chances. She moved forward and again so the doctor moved his head back.

"You must be hungry. Try some"

"I'm not hungry"

"You must be, you haven't eaten in a week"

"I know, I blame you and what kind of mother does that?"

Frank spoke up sternly "Aidan"

The doctor looked at him and said sarcastically "Oh I'm sorry" He looked back to Annie "What kind of Psychopathic, by-polar mother does that!"

Frank stood "That's it" Frank grabbed the doctor by the back of his collar and pulled him out of his chair. The doctor almost fell as he was dragged out of the dinning room and through the kitchen. Before they disappeared, Frank shouted into Annie. "Boil the kettle!"

Frank continued to drag the doctor, so hard he was beginning to choke. Frank kicked open the basement door, turned on the light and both men descended down the stairs. All the doctor could think about was that this man liked to give punishments. He had already received one and if he _was _getting another (which is what it seems like) then that would make two in just under an hour.

The doctor was lead back to the corner he first woke in. Frank quickly placed his foot in front of him and tripped the doctor up, causing him to fall face first to the stone floor. He landed with a hard thump, banging his head off the floor. He could feel a sharp sting in the corner of his forehead just as the blood started to trickle down. The doctor couldn't see what Frank was doing but he didn't come back for a minute or so. When he did, he forced the doctor onto his back, before stepping over him and sitting on the doctor's abdomen. Pinning him to the ground

Frank held a strange object, new to the doctor's eyes. But from what he could guess, they looked to be like a set of tongs used in a chemistry class. Only these were bigger and opened outwards. They looked like a tool that were never used in a good way. Frank held them in one hand, using the other hand to take hold of each side of the doctor's jaw, forcing open his mouth. Frank plunged the tool into the doctors mouth forcing it to stay open. The doctor's couldn't close his it and now he began to fear for the worst.

The doctor was let go and was left struggle with a metal object sticking out of his mouth. His eyes widened when he saw what Frank produced from behind him. He held a kettle, freshly boiled and hot. Steam flew out from the top and the doctor began to wriggle in desperation. Frank leaned forward, holding the kettle close.

"This will teach you not to call your mother bad names"

The doctor pleaded as the kettle got closer and closer to his mouth. From what he could manage to shout and beg, frank ignored.

Frank tipped it and the water poured in.

* * *

**I feel so evil to my poor doctor and that's not the worst to come.**

**please review and tell me what you think:)**


	5. Kookaburra Cry

**The Doctor's POV**

I couldn't move. I couldn't breath. I couldn't scream.

He continued to pour the boiling water down my throat. I was still pinned to the ground. All I could do to show that I was in pain was tighten my fists that were still tied to my sides, and kick my legs frantically. My face and hair was soaked, when he would stop pouring, I would cough up as much water as I could, but he only put more back in.

My mouth and throat burned in agony. I had a feeling that when this would all be over, I wouldn't have the ability to speak. The water kept pouring in, some went into my lungs. I was choking. My respiratory bypass kicked in, but that only made it last longer. It felt like that water was everlasting. Like the kettle would never empty.

I tried to imagine it being cold. Like ice had took control of the burning sensation. But the thought of drinking tea to quickly kept replacing it. My lungs were on fire. My stomach was in pain and to add to the fact that he was still sitting on top of me made it worse. He made it harder to breath.

Then it stopped. The water ran out. I prayed that he wouldn't leave to boil up another batch, but instead he set the kettle down and reached for the pliers. He wrenched them from my mouth. Water still dominated my lungs so when my mouth had been released, I took control and coughed it back up. Water spew all over my face, hair and top of my chest. My breathing was hard and heavy as I tried to catch it again.

He stared at me. I couldn't bare the silence as he sat on top of me, conquering the room. I didn't want to look at him; I turned my head to the side and closed my eyes. But he just wouldn't let me rest. He gripped my chin and pulled me closer to him. His eyes were cold and his jaw was tightened. Those seconds past so slowly as he just stared back into my eyes.

"That should keep you silent for a while. And hopefully teach you not to speak unmannerly again"

He released me from the tension in my stomach and stood. He grabbed the rope tied around me and pulled me to my feet. They were still sore from kicking so hard but I managed. He dragged me back up the stairs and further up onto the first floor. He kept reminding me, taunting me in my ear to not speak. But how could I? My mouth and throat couldn't bare to be put through the act of spech right now. I had been silenced.

* * *

She waited for them. Annie stood in the centre of the quite large bathroom. She remained behind the chair that had been placed in front of her as the door opened. The doctor and frank stood in the door way. The doctor was in his tight grip. He was pushed into the room and onto the chair. Frank nodded at her before giving him a glare and walked out of the room and closed the door behind him.

Annie held a bottle in her hand and knelt in front of him.

"Hi baby. Did you have fun downstairs with you daddy?"

The doctor could only glare at her and tighten his jaw.

"Now, to stop anyone from ever taking you away from me ever again" Annie ended the sentence with a stern voice but it became calm again "we have to change you up a bit"

The doctor's eyebrows knitted together. Annie held up the bottle for him to see before standing up and walked behind him towards the sink. The doctor looked over his shoulder to try and see what she was doing but she blocked his view. When she turned back around she was holding the bottle that now had its lid removed and was wearing a pair of see through gloves.

He looked up at her and saw that her unavoidable smile had disappeared and had been replaced with a blank expression, but her eyes showed insanity and darkness. The doctor opened his lips slightly to breath as his mouth and throat suddenly became sore again.

The doctor continued to look at her over his shoulder as she strode towards him and bent down to face him eye level.

"I will not lose you again. No-one will ever take you away from me. You are mine. You're my son, my baby!"

On her outburst the doctor turned his head back and stared at the floor. He still listened as she crept closer and closer to him. She now held the bottle above his head.

"Don't they understand that our love is special?"

Annie tipped the bottle and an unusual substance poured out and onto the doctor's head. He winced in pain as his scalp began to sting. He could feel the black gunk spread down his head. Annie set the bottle down and began rubbing the goo through his hair. The doctor's face was squeezed tight in pain. His head was on fire.

She continued to pour more of the bottle's contents onto the doctor's head before rubbing it hard around his hair. By now his head had darkened. Instead of his normal dry brown hair, it was now black and swamped to his head. He wanted it off so bad, it felt like thousands of tiny insects were crawling through his hair, biting and clawing at his skull. When she was done, she removed her gloves and placed them in the bin hidden under the sink along with the bottle. She then crossed the room towards the bath and turned on the shower that was hanging on the wall. The doctor had been watching her with ease, once he saw her do this, panic rose inside him. If this nut job was planning on getting him into that bath naked, then she had another thing coming.

Annie helped the doctor out of the chair but didn't untie him. She brought him over to the tub and signalled for him to kneel. The doctor frowned but complied. He knelt in front of the bath and watched as Annie grabbed a towel a draped it over his shoulders. She reached up and took the shower head down from the wall and placed a hand on the doctor's back. The doctor leaned over the bath and faced its surface.

The water trickled down his face. The doctor closed his eyes as for that one moment, he could feel safe, he could imagine himself in the TARDIS, taking a hot shower after a long day. The water would hit his face and run down his slim body until it found the drain. But only his hair was wet and he remembered the uncomfortable feeling of the metal tub pressed against his chest as he leaned over it and then he open his eyes.

He was greeted to a white tub surface and black water running down it. The dark liquid continued to fall of his face and into the bathtub below. He jumped slightly when a hand began to run through his hair again.

When the shower turned off the doctor still sat in the same position until he was told to move or was pulled up from his spot.

"Follow me Aidan"

The doctor turned to see Annie in the doorway of the bathroom waiting for him. The doctor stood awkwardly but didn't follow. She fixed him a hard glare and he simply stared back. It wasn't until Frank appeared in the doorway behind her that made the doctor look up and back away in fear.

"Do as you mother says"

Annie left the room and walked down the hall. The doctor took slow steps towards the door, hoping that Frank would move. Even walking past so close to him, made him uncomfortable. But Frank stood his ground, so the doctor slowly slid through the doorway, not taking his eye of Frank in case anything was attempted, dido for Frank. The doctor looked down the hallway to where Annie stood at the end of beside another door. The doctor unhurriedly walked towards her and came to halt at the top of the stairs that he past along the way. He looked down and saw the door. He longed to be closer. He was just a set of stairs, a couple of steps and a door away.

Frank stood behind him, it was like he read the doctor's thoughts.

"Like I said. Don't even try it. This is your home now"

The doctor sighed hopelessly and began to walk the long hallway towards the room he had been beckoned in. It was the master bedroom, Frank and Annie's room. It was so bright and neat. Everything was perfect in every way. Nothing was out of place. Not one piece of clothing was left on the floor. All was hung up and put away. Annie sat on the edge at the bottom of the bed. She held and small hairdryer in her hand. The doctor was called over and was demanded to sit in front of her. The doctor sorrowed before sitting on his knees on the floor. Annie picked up the towel that was still draped around his shoulders and scrubbed his head violently. When she was done she picked up the hairdryer and began to dry his hair. The doctor felt so helpless. He was a grown man who was getting his hair dried by a Schizophrenic and watched closely by her husband.

After, she had finished the doctor's hair and had even spiked it back up for him to its original position. She pulled to the doctor back up to stand and moved in front of him.

"Perfect. Frank what do you think?"

"It's good, makes it harder for people to recognise him"

The doctor looked at them both with sad eyes before lowering his head to the ground again.

"You wanna have a look Aidan?"

The doctor looked up to see her pointing at a mirror to his right that the he had been unaware of before. Annie walked over to the standing mirror and took hold of the sides. She turned to mirror to reflect on the doctor. The doctor took a small inside gasp at what he saw. His hair, it was spiky again, but not brown. It was jet black. He turned his head to all sides before dropping his shoulders in despair.

"Don't you like it?" asked Annie

The doctor looked up at her and was about to answer but Frank got in the way.

"I think it's time for bed"

"Of course, how silly of me, it almost past your bedtime Aidan"

The doctor was brought out of the room and into another that sat opposite the bathroom. The door was closed and just as he thought, was locked. Frank took the key from his back pocket and unlocked the door. The doctor made his way into the bedroom cautiously before looking around. It was around the same size as the bathroom. The bed sat at the far wall. The walls themselves were white and held no posters of pictures. There was a desk just in front of the window, it had a chair neatly tucked underneath it. All together the room was quite bare. It held no evidence that a child had ever occupied this room. Unless, if he was treated no different to what the doctor was being then he could see his parents not providing him with toys or colourful room decorations.

"I hope you like it"

As the doctor was still eyeing the place, frank stepped up behind him and untied his ropes. The doctor rubbed his arms and chest but wasn't surprised when Frank then produced the smaller piece of rope and tied his hands again. The doctor was getting sick of it. Couldn't he just stick to one way of tying a person up. He didn't expect what happened next. When Frank finished tying him, the doctor turned to face them, just as Frank was taking a long, dark piece of cloth from his pocket. He looked from the cloth to Frank.

Frank lunged at the doctor, pushing him and then tripping him up. The doctor fell to the carpeted ground almost banging his head of the door. When Frank held the cloth in both hands and went for him, he raised his legs and booted Frank right in the shin. Frank fell to the floor on his hands and knees. The doctor struggled to get back up but it was to late. Frank pounced on him and stuck the cloth into the doctor's mouth and tying it around his head. The gag muffled the doctor's words as he tried desperately to speak. Again he was silenced when he saw what Annie handed to her husband. A small needle containing a small amount of liquid. The doctor again, tried to back away from hands reach, but there was no-where to go. The needle was injected into his arm and Frank smiled.

Annie walked over to the bed and pulled back the covers as frank hauled the doctor to his feet and set him onto the bed. The doctor was surprised that they hadn't changed his clothes or provided new clothing for him. But Annie removed his shoes and socks before setting his legs in the middle of the bed and pulling the covers up to the doctor's shoulders. She then sat on the bed and began to play with the doctor's hair.

"It's so good to have you back Aidan. And I promise to take better care of you. Your never going to leave me again"

The doctor looked at her as he started to get drowsy. The injection was starting to take affect. He could feel his head fall deeper into the pillow. Then he heard her sing.

"Kookaburra sits in the old gum tree,  
Merry, merry king of the bush is he"

The doctor recognised the tune. When he and Rose went to 2012 for the Olympics and ran into trouble. He remembered the mother, singing to her daughter when she needed her. She sang that same tune.

"Laugh, Kookaburra laugh, Kookaburra  
Gay your life must be."

The doctor was finding it hard to keep his eyes open. His vision kept going blurred. He didn't want to sleep, he was to scared if anything might happen. Annie continued to sing whilst stroking the doctor's hair.

"Kookaburra sits on a rusty nail,  
Gets a boo-boo in his tail"

The doctor was unable to keep his eyes open and they shut making the world go black. Before he went into the unconscious sleep, he could still hear her singing.

"Cry, Kookaburra cry, Kookaburra  
Oh how life must be."


	6. Innosance

**1 year, 7 months, 2 weeks, 3 days, 4 hours, 57 minutes and 9 seconds prior to the doctor's rescue **_  
_

_Knock knock knock_

Annie and Frank jumped from their seats at the dining table after hearing the knock at the door. Annie was worried. They don't usually get visitors or even a knock at the door in general. Frank stood his ground waiting if anything might happen.

_Knock knock knock knock_

Annie jumped

"Frank, who is it? Who's at the door?"

"I'm sure it's nothing dear?"

The doorbell rang

"Frank! What if it's them, they might come and take our baby away from us again!"

"Annie calm down, stop over exaggerating and answer the door"

Frank's voice grew stern and cold

"Just get whoever it is away from here"

Annie nodded, making her way out to the kitchen and towards the front door. Frank followed her to the kitchen counter and stopped to grab something. Pulling open a drawer, frank reached inside and pulled out a long silver knife, capable of bad things.

Frank closed the drawer and held the knife behind his back whilst slowing creeping out of the kitchen and towards the front door where Annie now stood. He signalled for her not to pen the door yet until he reached the top of the stairs which he was slowly ascending backwards. When Annie complied, he turned around and made his way up to the rest of the steps.

Frank hid behind the wall at the top of the stairs, out of view from the door. When Annie saw him disappear, she moved forward and opened the door. Her hearts raced when there stood before her was a lone police officer.

"Hello ma'am. I'm here about a call about some complaints coming from this house. Apparently there's been a lot of noise, some shouting and yelling and it's been disturbing the neighbours"

"Oh I'm sorry officer, we'll sort that out now"

Annie tried to close the door quickly on him until his hand had got in the way as he pushed the door back open forcefully.

"Yes ma'am, I assure you that it will be sorted out. Is everything ok at home, no problems, no issue's, anything I can help out with?"

"No, no we're fine"

Again, Annie tried to close the door but failed

"Ma'am, it looks to me your trying to hide something"

Listening at the top of the stairs, Frank tightly griped the knife harder. He then looked across the hall to the slightly ajar door. Through the door he watched as the doctor lay asleep in the bed, moving around in his slumber.

"No officer, why would we try and hide something?"

Just then the officer looked up to see a figure sneak across the top of the stairs and into another room. Annie noticed this and tried to close the door, beckoning the man to leave.

"Officer, shouldn't you be leaving now, more important things to attend to rather than a silly noise complaint"

"Yes ma'am, but even a silly noise complaint can be more suspicious than you think and right now, I'm curious. What's up the stairs?"

"Nothing!" Annie yelled, unable to hide her apprehension.

"Let me see"

The tall officer stepped easily through the doorway and into the house. He looked around slowly and as his eyes fell upon a few pictures that hung on the wall, he stared at the man that stood in some of them. Then he recognised him.

"Frank, that's Frank Grant. Your Frank Grant's wife"

"How do you know my husband?"

"I work with him, he's a fellow police officer, and we went to training together. Is he upstairs?"

"Yes, yes he is but you can't disturb him"

"Oh I'm sure he won't mind, good man like him"

Frank listened closely to the conversation, he frowned we he heard his name coming from the man's lips. He thought hard of whom it might be, he's worked with a lot of officers in his time and still does, he can hardly remember his training and who he might have spent it with there.

He backed up into the door that slowly opened on his entry. Keeping the knife behind his back, he crept up towards the sleeping figure in the bed. Taking it step by step, Frank bent down towards the bed and produced the knife from behind him. He stared at the face that lay before him, smiling at how peaceful he looked. He knew it wasn't exactly easy getting him to bed either. He had to sit on a chair in front of the bed for 2 hours straight, waiting until he fell asleep. He was about to use the injection on him again, but when he saw his eye's begin to shut, he thought better. That was last night, and he was still asleep at 10 in the morning, must have been really tired.

Frank smiled again before he leisurely brought his hand up baring the knife and held it close towards the doctor's face. He flinched when he heard the conversation going on down stairs getting louder and closer. Frank turned back to the figure, gently; he caressed the man's face with the edge of the knife. The doctor began to stir; his eye's fluttered before slowly opening. When they set upon Frank and the knife, he tried to get up to move back. But he was pushed back down as Frank clamped a hand over the doctor's mouth.

The doctor squirmed and tried to yell under Frank's hand, but he was drawn to silence when the knife was brought up to his throat. Frank smiled under his breath as he brought his finger up to his lips in a silent gesture.

"Don't go up there!"

"Mrs Grant, it's fine, we're friends"

"I'm sure friends don't barge into each other's houses. Now get out!"

The officer made his way up the stairs, unaware of what he was getting himself in to.

Frank turned around to look through the door that he had forgotten to close. Just at the stairs the officer stood with his back to him, talking to Annie. He had to be quick. Turning back to the doctor, he hauled him up from the bed keeping the knife close to his neck. Finding some duck tape, he took it with him as he forced the doctor into the walk in wardrobe in the wall. Stepping in after him, Frank slid the door shut, but kept it slightly open to see what was happening.

When he had time, Frank ripped a part of the duck tape off and placed it over the doctor's mouth. The doctor could also see though the small opening in the door. His eye's widened when he saw a tall, dark haired police officer, step into the room. He watched as he looked around before laying his eye's on his bed.

"Who sleeps here?"

Annie walked in behind him

"Oh ah m-my husband slept there last night. We had a bit of a quarrel but we made up, so I guess you can just leave now"

"I guess that explains the noise complaints. And who owns those shoes?"

The officer pointed down to the doctor's shoes that lay on the floor at the bottom of the bed

"That's not exactly his style"

"I really wouldn't mind if you'd just leave!"

"You see Mrs Grant, like I said, I really am curious about this house"

"What's so curious about it?"

A voice came from behind the officer. He turned and saw Frank now standing at the wardrobe that was now closed behind him. Frank gripped the knife tightly behind his back.

"Frank! I haven't seen you since the case down at canary, how've you been?"

Frank just glared at the officer with evil eyes

"Well don't you remember me? we worked together"

Again he was met with silence

"Frank it's me Ben, Ben Mills"

"Oh I remember you, I remember how annoying you voice was everyday, how it just went through me. How when we were out on the field you would never shut up or do the right thing"

Frank began to slowly creep closer to Ben

"You never stopped bugging me, about cases and field work, the boss, or about that stupid fire arm test. You never stopped nagging me about how crap you are at shooting a stupid gun. Now you see Ben, I myself aren't really a fan of guns, I mean, they do a heck of a job when you need it but when you think of, Knifes.."

Frank produced the rather large knife from behind his back

"Now these, these do the gory job. And the best. The drive through whatever and wherever you want, because you control it. They go in, at just the right spot. They can be used for other things like your dinner, or opening tuff cans, protection…punishment."

Ben started to back away. He took a quick glance over at Frank's wife who was now watching the scene, but only with a smug look on her face, like she knew something, or enjoyed what she was seeing.

"You came into my home, uninvited and threatened my wife"

"No Frank, it wasn't like that, I…

"You know something Ben. I find knifes very useful, not because they are dangerous and can be used for a lot of troublesome tasks, but because they get, the job….

Frank jumped forward and plunged the knife into Ben's stomach. In the closet, the doctor had been watching, fortunately his hands weren't tied and was able to remove the tape from his mouth. When frank had stabbed the man, the doctor's hearts froze and his body stiffened.

…Done"

Ben fell to his knees unable to speak a word of pain. He finally collapsed to the floor were the blood began to flow from his pale body and stain the carpet red. The doctor pushed the cupboard door open slowly and climbed out on his hands and knees, towards the helpless man. He rested his hand on the man's tear stained cheek just as he watched the life slip from his eye's and his body went limp. The doctor stared down at him for another few seconds before becoming enraged with anger and frustration.

"How could you! HE WAS INNOCENT!"

Frank stepped forward and practically screamed in the doctor face that was still staring down at the body in front of him

"He was an idiot for coming here!"

"It didn't mean you had to kill him!"

"I would have killed him anyway, he could have taken you away from us"

"HE DIDN'T EVEN KNOW I WAS HERE!"

Frank grabbed the doctor by his hair and pushed him against the wall

"He does now, and that's why he's better of dead"

"You bastard!" The doctor finished by spitting on Frank

Frank sucked in air through his teeth and tightened his grip on the doctor before wiping the spit from his face

"How dare you use that language on me, I thought I taught you better"

"Clearly hot water and drugs aren't enough to tame me"

"We'll see"

Frank turned his head to look at Annie who was watching the two men with a death glare

"Honey, get rid of the body for me will you. I have something important to teach to Aidan"

Annie nodded and began to pull the poor man's body out of the room by his legs. When she had left she closed the door behind her, leaving the doctor and Frank alone. Frank started by forcing the doctor onto the floor into the middle of the room. The doctor landed just beside the blood stain as he turned around to see Frank towering over him. The doctor sat up and began to back up until his back hit against the wall, just under the window.

Frank bent down and picked up the knife that had been on the floor where he put it, after his sinful act. The doctor stared wide eyed as he began to creep closer to him, baring the bloodstained knife in his hand. He wasn't going to kill him, he couldn't be, he kidnapped him for a reason and that reason can't be fulfilled if he's dead. Unless Frank knows about him, how he's not human. No, he couldn't, how could he have found out, yeah he's been starving him but some human adults can last this long without food.

The doctor looked from the door to Frank who was now again, towering him. Whilst keeping a grip on the knife, frank bent down on his hunches in front of the doctor and brought the knife up to his face. The doctor saw his reflection in the knife as it was brought up and rested on his cheek.

Again the doctor looked at the door whilst the knife slowly began to makes it way to his shirt. Frank had undone the doctor's tie before throwing it in the corner. The knife was then placed on his chest as it moved up and down due to the doctor's heavy breathing. The knife cut open the top button, but before making it to the second, the knife was pushed away by the doctor's forceful hand.

Frank stared at him for an extra second before slapping the doctor hard on the cheek. The doctor placed his hand on his now very red and very stingy cheek; again he looked from Frank to the door. It was so close and yet so far. His attention was brought back to Frank when he felt a hand close around his neck. Frank glared at him deadly whilst his hand began to tighten on the doctor's throat.

"Time for another lesson"

The doctor struggled to breathe "Sorry, but I have other things to attend to"

And with that, the doctor brought up his bare foot and with force, kicked frank in-between the legs. Frank immediately let go of the doctor as he fell back onto the floor, holding his groin. The doctor took his chance and got up and ran for the door. Amazingly, Frank was on his tail and ran after him. The doctor opened the door and ran across the hall and down the stairs. He could see the door just metres away. He could hear Frank storming after him. Adrenaline took over and the doctor sped down the last few steps and sprinted to the door. Finally he reached it and tugged on the handle, but it didn't budge.

Frantically he began to pull harder on the door but it still wouldn't open. He looked for a lock or a key but there was none. Then he remembered his sonic and forgot that he had left it in his jacket that was still lying in his room. He turned in time to dodge a grab from Frank and ran straight for the kitchen. Frank fell against the door before turning and headed after him into the kitchen. The doctor couldn't see a back door or any windows big enough for him to fit through. He wouldn't have time, Frank was just behind him.

The doctor ran for the cupboards and drawers in attempt to find anything for self defence. He had found a drawer full of knifes and thought better, so decided to use a huge metal pan instead. Frank ran into the room red from anger, when he saw the doctor in the corner of the kitchen on the other side of the island counter, his eyes went dark.

"Come here!"

"You stay away from me"

The doctor held up the pan over his shoulder, ready to hit anything that came near him. Frank edged closer and began to walk around the counter in the centre of the room. The doctor then walked around the opposite side, keeping his distance from the maniac.

"I said come here" he said in a deep voice

"No!"

The doctor now stood in front of the entrance to the dining room

"Let me out of here"

"I can't" he said tauntingly

"Why not!"

"You'll make your mother upset"

Suddenly the pan was pulled out of the doctor's hands. He spun to see who it was but before he got his answer, the doctor was hit on the side of the head by his own weapon. Luckily it wasn't enough to knock him unconscious, but enough to cause him to fall back against the counter. He clutched his head in pain and looked up to see Annie standing before him holding the pan.

"I'm so sorry baby, but I can't let you leave"

Suddenly and pair of hands grabbed his shoulders and pulled him up to his knees. Again the doctor was now inches from Frank and he could see the anger in his eyes.  
Frank twisted the doctor around so that he now faced Annie. Frank wrapped his arms under the doctor's shoulders and pulled him up slightly.

"Annie, grab his legs!"

Annie moved forward and the doctor kicked out. Frank gripped him even tighter under his arms while he kneed him in the back, winding him slightly. Annie bent down and grabbed the doctor's legs, picking them up. Frank and Annie now held the doctor in the air, it looked just like how Rose and Mickey carried him to the TARDIS after he regenerated, of course he wouldn't know that since he was unconscious.

The doctor struggled in their grip as he was carried out of the kitchen and towards the stairs. He shouted out.

"Let go of me!"

"Get him up to the bedroom" said frank, trying to ignore the doctor's pleads and resist.

"LET GO!"

"Shut up!"

Whilst climbing the stairs, the doctor pulled his legs back and forth from Annie's grip and eventually managed to get one free. The doctor pulled back his leg and kick Annie in the stomach, causing her to drop his other leg and fall down the three steps and land on the hard floor.

The doctor was dropped instantly as frank had let go of his arms and ran to aid his wife. The doctor didn't want to hurt her, he didn't want to hurt anyone. Seeing Franks face after lifting his head to look at him, the doctor grew slightly scared. Slowly, the doctor began to back up the stairs but it wasn't long before frank looked up again from his wife and charged.

"Come here you little rat!"

The doctor turned around, got up to his feet and ran up the stairs, with Frank again on his tail, he sped up his pace and was once again, in his bedroom. He made it in time to shut the door behind him but not lock it, from what he knew the lock was on the other side and Frank wanted to get in. The two men pushed against the door, frank wanted in and the doctor wanted him out. But since the doctor was only in his bare feet, his feet began to slip on the floor and he knew he wouldn't be able to hold the door for much longer.

He looked around for anything he could use for defence, but there wasn't any. The door was opening more and more, that's when he saw the knife, still lying on the floor where frank had left it. He didn't know if he could make it in time but he could try. The doctor counted in his head and waited for the right time to left go. The doctor flew open and the doctor jumped for the knife but fell half way there.

Frank had fell into the room but manage to grab the doctor by the ankles. The doctor fell and both men hit the floor. The doctor reached out for the knife, his fingers snagged at the tip but never made it. A pair of hands grabbed legs and pulled him back, he was turned over on his back to face the man who was now leaning over him. His face was steaming red, veins came out of his neck and his breathing was heavy, it sort of reminded the doctor of a raging bull.  
"You little bastard, you hurt your mother!" Frank again sat over the doctor, pinning him to the floor.

"She's not my mother, nor are you my father, so get off me and let me go!"

"You are not leaving this house, you get that!"

Frank leaned forward and picked up the knife. The doctor watched wide eyed as Frank grabbed him by the wrist and held it to the ground.

"You will be punished like every other child"

Frank raise the knife in the air. The doctor begged

"NO! Please!"

"You didn't listen to me and now your mother is upset"

"I'm sorry!"

"Too late"

Frank plunged the knife down and right through the doctor's hand.

* * *

**So please tell me what you think. I haven't had any reviews in a while so it would be good to get some:)**


	7. My Medicine

**I am so sorry for the long wait, i had just been recently doing some volunteer work for my local summer scheme and i am also doing another story as well as this one, but hopefully i will catch up on the time i have missed in this one. Enjoy**

* * *

**6 months later**

**1 year, 1 month, 1 week, 5 days, 9 hours, 26 minutes and 8 seconds prior to the doctor's rescue**

It was late October, almost Halloween. He was cold and alone.

He was fighting, fighting for warmth, for food, for power and for memories. He thought back to that first day, the day of the greeting. She ran up to him calling him another name. You would feel sorry for her, for the loss of her son and the determination to have him back. Then he came, with his disguise of a kind gentleman looking for his wife. His eyes glittered and his face shone with a huge smile. Now, his eyes are always dark and only smiled when he was satisfied.

Then he remembered the police officer. Who died innocently and has still never been found to rest in peace. Guessing that his body still lay in the basement, rotting away that a corpse always should. He remembered arguing and almost running free from his prison, but he was caught and punished. He was lucky that his so called 'mother' was a retired nurse and fixed up his hand. And with his useful Timelord genes his hand was fit for use in the matter of days again.

He looked down at his hand and felt around for the scar that had long since disappeared, leaving no trace of its existence.

Then, he remembered the medicine. Its what Frank likes to call it. A horrible dosage of the mysterious liquid scared the doctor. He can remember the first day he saw it. The first day the pain had came.

* * *

It was 12:30 in the afternoon and the doctor sat quietly on the floor next to his bed. It had been 3 months since the police man's murder and so far, Frank had gotten away with it. His hand had healed quite nicely thanks to Anne and her nursing skills, but he wasn't surprised why she was already retired.

For a while now, The doctor had been rewarded for his good behaviour. For instance, good manners, eating his dinner, and doing what he was told, all simple rules that normal kids would following. His most popular one being to call his kidnappers how they wanted him to. Which was proving quite difficult for them. So far he had been rewarded with a hungry hippos game, and even how silly it was to him, it was no fun to play by himself. Another time he had been rewarded with some paper and crayons to colour with. At first they just sat there until the doctor began to use them to jot down some plans of escape. It didn't go to well when Frank found them and he had been given a hard back hand to the face, he had also taken the doctor's shoes, leaving him barefoot for the past week now.

So now as he sat on the floor, locked in his room and he began to draw some pictures. Something he seemed to find quite enjoyable as well as his only entertainment. A couple of some planets he had been to, others were places on earth and then he would like to use a couple of pages to draw his beloved ship. In fact he was adding another one to his collection when he heard the a key in the door and it unlock, he looked up as the door opened and Frank walked in and closed the door behind him. He stared at the doctor as he lowered his head and raised an eyebrow like he was expecting something. The doctor knew fine rightly what it was and he wasn't complying to do it.

It was a new lesson he was taught not long ago. Since Frank and Anne were finding it hard to get him to call them his parents they had decided to start of slow and give him lesson to at least call them it whenever he had to greet them. Frank was still glaring hard down at the doctor and was beginning to tighten his lips. The doctor thought ahead and pictured what might happen if he didn't say anything quickly. With a sigh, he lowered his line of sight to the ground and gave in.

"Hi daddy" His voice was like a whisper full of disappointment with a tint of anger. Frank's smile was satisfactory and he made his way closer to the doctor before lowering on his haunches to be eye level with the doctor. The doctor tried to ignore him by continuing with his drawing, at least until Frank looked down and saw his picture.

"What'ya drawing?" His tone being quite gentle compared to any other day, he must be in a good mood.

The doctor only swallowed, not really wanting to answer the man. But because of it, Frank had decided on answering the question himself and snatched the drawing away from him. The doctor head shot up and he frowned at the man which soon diminished when Frank replied to him with a dark side ways glance. A stared at the unfinished picture for a few more seconds before looking up at the doctor who had now came to leaning back heavily against his bed and bringing his knees up to his chest.

"You seem to like drawing this little blue box. I have seen it many times in your other drawings. Care to tell me why?"

To the doctor, his tone sounded like if he didn't answer the question honestly or even at all, it might not end well. He choose not to say anything again in case he had more to say.

"Did you see it on the television or in a film that you watched? I think these things were out in the 50's, police boxes. I was just a boy when they started using radios instead. But I just wandering why your so attached to them, I've seen you draw at least 10 others just like it. Why Is that?"

Frank was met by silence as he watched the doctor stare down at the picture in his hands "Aidan"

Nothing "Aidan" Again he didn't answer, not until Frank had raised his voice into a sudden shout causing the doctor to jump. "Answer me Aidan!" The doctor looked up at him with slight fear in his eye's before pulling up the courage to speak and quickly thinking of something else to say.

"I-I-I just like to- draw the box. I think she's p-pretty" he answered in a hushed voice

Frank frowned "She"

"It, It, I said It" the doctor spoke loudly before he went back to his silence. Another lesson he had been taught, which he had chosen to follow after the consequences he had received.

Frank tried to look through him but thought of nothing else to say and placed the picture down beside him. "Ok, lets just move on to the reason why I'm here. I have something to show" The doctor's gaze shifted to what Frank was producing from behind his back. Knowing it wasn't going to be good and his eye's widened when his thoughts were right. Frank now held a small jar the sat between his forefinger and his thumb. He could see a clear liquid inside which couldn't be good. At first the doctor thought he was going to knock him unconscious with it like he had done countless times before but why show him it.

"This here Aidan, is your medicine. It's going to help you get better. Now your probably thinking that your not sick, but believe me, a parent knows when their child it sick or something is wrong. So that's why I got your this. Your gonna have to take it once every 2 to 3 days and I'll help you with it." Frank then produced a small needle and stuck it through the top of the jar and sucked up some of the strange liquid. The doctor breathing was growing heavy as Frank moved forward with the needle.

"No please, I don't-

Frank grew angry after he had spoken, but held back his frustration and continued. "Don't worry son, it'll all be over before you know it" And with that, Frank pushed the doctor's to the side and stuck the needle into his neck. When he was done he then stood and brought out a chair before setting it on the other side of the room facing the doctor and sat down. The doctor watched him as he felt the unusual substance travel through his veins and straight towards his face.

The doctor closed his eye's as the room became a bit blurry, he felt like he was spinning. The liquid had travelled directly to his brain and began to take effect. A sudden yell escaped his lips as sharp pain hit him like a hammer against his skull. It was then followed by a few more until the sharp pains became constant and didn't stop. The doctor clutched his head, his face contorted with pain, pain that wouldn't go away. Frank watched grudgingly as the doctor slid down to the floor and curl into a ball as he clutched his head and began to scream.

The pain became worse, he saw flashes of white in front of his eyelids that came every time the pain grew worse. He couldn't describe it, between knife sin his head or electrocution. It began to effect his mind, his memories. Flashes of memories began to come to the surface of his mind. The TARDIS, the Time War, Bad Wolf Bay, The Valiant, Gallifrey. Then he began to see people, friends and companions, past companions, even his family. Donna, Martha, Jack, Rose, Mickey, Jackie, Sarah-Jane, K9, Zoë, Romana, Susan, his real mum and dad. It was heart braking. The doctor screamed as well as shed tears.

Frank watched the whole time, he was truthful about it not lasting long, but he didn't say anything about it causing tremendous pain. He watched as the doctor's screams began to die down and he just lay on the floor still in his little ball. He knew that he was only keeping his arms over his face, so is that Frank couldn't see him cry, but he could still hear him.

It was then that he heard a knock at the door and it slowly open afterwards. Annie peered her head round the door and looked to Frank. Frank smiled and stood to welcome her. Her put an arm around her shoulder as they both looked down at the sobbing from before them, who was now beginning to sit up slightly.

"How's my baby doing? Did he take his medicine?"

"Uh-huh, and he took it quite well actually. There was a little bit of a struggle in the middle but he pulled through. I'm sure this could become a daily routine"

"Oh good. I just want him better again, so we can be a proper family"

"We will honey, don't you worry"

By now the doctor had been able to sit up again and lean against his bed as he brought up his knees and wrapped his arms around them. He would still sniff then and now as some of the his tears hadn't come to fall yet. Annie looked down at him and perked her lips.

"Aww, my poor baby" She moved forward and knelt next the doctor and began to pet his cheek. The doctor tried his best to ignore her, he just wanted to lay down and rest. "Since you were so good with your medicine, I got you a little surprise." She then produced a small brown teddy bear, it had a white rounded belly and round ears. The doctor looked from it to Annie and then to Frank, who had his arms crossed and a hard glare on his face. The doctor sniffed once more before slowly lifting an arm out and taking the little bear. His fur was quite soft and furry. He looked over the bear for a while until he heard a hard cough beside and he didn't need to look up see who it came from or what it was for.

Not wanting anymore pain for now, the doctor decided to get it over with and take his queue "T-thank you…mummy"

* * *

That was 3 months ago, and so for 3 months he had been enduring the same medicine every 2 to 3 days, if eh was lucky it might be 4, but it was rare. He hated it. The pain it conflicted on him, the memories the came to the surface. But the more and more he thought about it, the more the began to realise, the memories he was losing. Already he couldn't remember parts of his childhood and that scared him.

He couldn't understand how Frank had gotten hold of something that was capable of doing this. He knew he worked as a police man. He could have easily gotten hold of some drugs. Played with them a bit, maybe even found some that caused memory loss.

He decided to leave it for now, he wasn't really in the mood to figure things out right now. He was cold and alone. He clutched his teddy closer to his chest, which he had grown quite found of. For in these times, it was his only company.

* * *

**So tell me what you think. Again I apologize for the long wait. Next chapter has the most serious whump of all time! :)**


	8. Robin

**Sorry for the long wait, I've been busy with my other story. I hope to get it finished before completely putting all my attention on this one. But for now it will be a while between updates. I had received some more reviews a while after my last update, as well as followers and favourites. And to be honest, it really got me in the mood to update this story.**

**Just to let you guys know. The whole countdown that I've done at the start of some of the chapters can just be forgotten about. It was an idea that came into mind, and I've decided to just bin it and stop it from there. It also means that you lot don't know when he will get rescued.**

**I'm rating this chapter M, just in case of young viewers**

It's almost Christmas. 3 days to go.

I'm confused. Should I be excited…or upset. It's a family holiday right? Well, where's my family? They're not down stairs. No. They're not my family. From what I can remember. I've got to remember that, got to, got to remember…..Red. What's red? It's a colour. Obviously. I've got a red crayon, I use it to draw her hair. Red hair. She had red hair, my friend. I think.

Teddy's my friend. He keeps me company. Teddy's a funny name. He's a teddy bear called Teddy, isn't that a name a child would give their bear? To young to imagine. I'm not a child. I'm a…I'm a…I'm different….

Teddy keeps me company. I keep him close when I'm scared. Like when I'm alone, or afraid, like when Frank gets angry at me. Or when I have to get my medicine. I hate my medicine. It hurts a lot. Gets inside my brain and hurts it.

I don't like Frank. He's mean to me. He came home once drunk, he came into my room when I was asleep and got into my bed. I woke up when he started to touch me, in places I didn't want him to touch. He forced me to turn a face him. I told him to stop but he didn't listen. He place his hand inside my…

_…The doctor's trousers and began to caress his genitals. The doctor squirmed in discomfort and begged for him to stop in a whisper._

_"No, please. Please don't…stop"_

_Frank didn't listen and continued. This time he took his hand out and used the other to caress the doctor's wet cheek. He hadn't even noticed he had begun to cry until frank was wiping away his tears. Frank's head was hovering slightly above the pillow, swaying slowly from his drunken state. His eyes were glassy and he blinked slow like._

_"You've got to learn to be a good son"_

_The doctor's eye's widened as he didn't have a second to think before Frank covered his mouth, pushed his back against the bed and rolled on top of him. The doctor's muffled yells fell on deaf ears._

Frank didn't remember what he had done the next morning. He woke up next to me and frowned. I was already awake, I hadn't slept the rest of the night, I was too afraid. When Frank took in what he was waking up to and simply stared at me, his eyes were red like an angry cartoon character.

I thought he was going to hurt me again even though I didn't do anything. Instead he stayed silent and got up off the bed and left the room. I sat on my bed for a while, leaning against the wall. I grabbed Teddy and held him close for when he came back. He didn't.

I have to get my medicine today. I hate it. It hurts my brain and makes me scream. I think it's messing up my head. I can't remember much of my past. I can't remember where I'm from or what I am. But I remember my name. My name keeps close to my memories, tucked away inside, not to be disturbed. I remember my friends, I don't remember their names but I know their faces. One had the red hair and the other was tall and had a weird voice.

I remember the blue lady. I hear her in my head. She along with Teddy comforts me in the dark. She tells me she's my friend and has been for a very long time. I don't know how long that means but at least she's there. Like on Halloween, mummy didn't let me go outside. I watched from the window, all the kids going around the houses getting treats, they were all dressed up. Some came to our door, I listened as frank answered and commented on their costume before handing them all sweets.

I drew a lot of pumpkins and ghosts and witches that night. I even drew the blue lady and teddy dressed up, it was fun, but I really wanted to go outside. Frank never lets me out, he barely lets me out of my room.

I hate him, that's why I'd never call him daddy. I don't know why I call mummy 'mummy', I guess it's because I can't remember her real name. I wonder why that's happened? Ever since Frank gave me that medicine, I've been forgetting a lot of things. I actually can't even remember how I got here, I just know I don't belong in this place, in this home. I belong someplace else, with others.

I remember when I saw the birdy.

I had just snuck down stairs after waking up really early. It was after I'd found my door strangely unlocked. Mummy and Frank were still asleep. The sun was just about rising but outside was still quite dark. I wanted to get out, away from the house. I didn't know were I was going but anywhere was better than here. I tried the….

_….front door, but it was locked, no surprise there. The doctor silently groaned as he looked around for a key, an object, anything to help open the door. Then he thought of something and headed into the kitchen. The back door. It was locked too, but he'd remembered seeing Frank place the key into a drawer during supper. But what drawer? He frantically searched until he found a drawer that was quite wobbly, it held lots of cutlery, scissors, a tin opener and some keys._

_He didn't know which one so he tried them all, he mentally cried with joy when he found one that fit, before opening the door he placed the rest of the keys back were he found them, but had accidentally knocked his hand against the drawer pushing it open and making it fall from its place onto the floor. The doctor's hearts skipped a beat as all the cutlery fell to the floor, creating a loud crash. After that it went silent as the doctor listened to upstairs. At first he thought they were still sleeping until he heard the floor creek and the sound of running footsteps above him. He ran._

_He couldn't help but smile as he breathed in the fresh air. His feet grew instantly cold as they were still bare, but he still ran. He had managed to use the shed in the backyard to host himself up and over the back fence. It was a forest behind the house. All the trees, striped from their leaves that had fallen to the ground, which had turned all the colours of autumn. The leaves cracked as the doctor ran, not stopping until he became out of breath._

I listened, for any sign of someone following me. The forest was silent. The neighbourhood was far behind me. And I was never going back. Then I heard a chirp. I turned to see what it was.

_A small robin sat on a branch just above were the doctor stood. It took him a second to realise what he was looking at before it came to him and he smiled. He couldn't help it, he hadn't seen anything living apart from his two kidnappers in over 8 months. He slowly crept towards it, hoping not to frighten it away. It began to whistle, singing a song to the morning sun. until it flew off._

_The doctor still grinned as he watched it fly away. It made him happy, it brought him hope. Hope that he was going to fly away from this place and be free, and he was half way there._

We'll, that's what I thought…

_The doctor stiffened as a strong-arm grabbed him from behind and wrapped itself over his chest. Then another hand came up to his mouth. Only this hand was holding a white cloth. The doctor knew it wasn't good, he just couldn't remember why._ _The cloth was pressed hard against his mouth. His muffled protests were silenced from it. He struggled as much as he could, hoping, begging that he could get free. But he was growing weak, tired even. His eyes grew droopy and began to shut. The despair he felt after being so close to freedom. His eyes shut and everything went dark._


End file.
